


A Light in the Dark

by KabbySC



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker Baby, Drabble, F/M, Kabby Fandom - Freeform, Kabby-Relationship, baby feels, kabby baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbySC/pseuds/KabbySC
Summary: Just a little moment in time.. Set a few months after Marcus and Abby finally make peace with their new reality in the bunker.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Drabbles & Miscellania





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote a few years ago. I was saving it for a future bunker baby fic, but seeing that it may never happen, I'm going to go ahead and release it :)

Marcus Kane was completely in love, more so than he ever thought possible. He stared down at the tiny infant in his arms and smiled. Even though she was only two hours old, the power she already held over him was undeniable. It was almost overwhelming to the man that never thought this was a future he would have. Abby had tried to explain the intense connection he would feel for their child the moment he first saw her. How it would be a love unlike anything he had ever known. 

While he knew Abby spoke from experience, he found it hard to fathom loving anyone else as deeply and completely as he did Abby. As always, she had been right and he had been completely unprepared. From the moment his daughter had taken her first breath, Marcus was helplessly and completely in love. It had only been a few hours but he already knew without a doubt there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect her.

Eden was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. He knew he was a bit biased, but she was gorgeous - just like her mother. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her - her soft, chestnut brown hair, her impossibly small fingers, her long, black eyelashes, and those eyes. He would know those eyes anywhere. She was all Abby and for that he was thankful. His eyes drifted over to Abby and the corner of his mouth tipped up as he silently observed her sleeping peacefully in the bed across the room. It was almost overwhelming how drastically his life had changed over the last few years. Never in a million years did he think this was the direction his life would take, but as he sat there smiling over at the love of his life, with their infant daughter in his arms, he was so thankful for the unpredictability of life.


End file.
